The present invention relates to a docking station apparatus, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a docking station apparatus for connecting an unmatched portable computer to an expansion device.
Various portable computers are known and in use for the advantages of mobility. However, a portable computer is still no match for a desk-top computer in functions. In order to increase the functions of a portable computer, expansion apparatus may be used. For example, the "Portable Note-Book Computer Expansion Device" as disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 696,758, now approved, was designed for this purpose. Because an expansion device is to be used in connecting a specific apparatus to a specific model of computer, its usage is limited.